halofanpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Fall of Able
"The Prophecy... has begun." -- Game Tagline Halo: Fall of Able 'is a fan made Halo video game. In this game, the Covenant soldiers can talk English again. Characters These characters usually appear throughout the game. Spartan G-49 Spartan G-49 is a playable character and is seen throughout the game, and is customizable; the player can change into an Sangheili or Human, change gender to male or female, and can customize the player's armor, chest pads, wrists, utility, helmets, knee guards, etc. He/she is a Lieutenant of a UNSC squad called The Prowlers. CDR. Wolf B-15 Wolf B - 15, simply known as Wolf, is the Commander of The Prowlers. He would appear with the UNSC troopers and Spartan G-49 throughout the cutscenes and in the alongside the player in gameplay. Other Prowler Members (see here) The UNSC spartans are seen throughout the game, lead by Wolf. The UNSC spartans do not as much play a big role throughout the game, but serve more as background characters and supportive AI's. and ran away.]] Feta 'Tothamai Feta is seen in 3 missions, Capture, Mountainous, and Head of the Hatchet. However, he is only seen in cut scenes for Capture and Mountainous. Gameplay In Gameplay, the designs are almost the same designs as Halo: Reach. The Controls have the Default, Recon and all other control styles including Fishstick. All of the Sangheili ranks are exactly the same as the ones in Halo: Reach. There are B.O.Bs at the campaign. B.O.Bs Like in Halo: Reach, the B.O.Bs still return. The maximum is only 2 B.O.Bs. These elites are usually found on Easy or Heroic, but the B.O.B will spawn somewhere else if on Legendary or Normal. Here are the B.O.B locations for all missions on Campaign. Mission 1: Meltdown *When The Prowlers head through the crumbling structure of ONI LASKY Base, the B.O.B will appear hiding around in the 7th atrium followed by a seventh bridge. *Another will appear near another atrium; the 6th atrium, followed by a wrecked bridge. At the atrium, a Sangheili Ranger will appear near a pile of debris. Mission 2: Capture * While battling the Sangheili Rangers golden Sangheili Ranger will appear near a top atrium behind crates. * While reching a corridor, a room near a corridor is where the B.O.B is encountered. Mission 3: Mountainous * Same as Nightfall in Halo: Reach, the gold B.O.B is located inside a small building near a forklift. * A B.O.B can be encountered near crates and forklifts. Mission 4: Head of the Hatchet * At a Covenant AA gun, a white elite is located inside it. It will despawn if the player kills Feta 'Tothamai without noticing the B.O.B. Mission 5: Lennox * While flying through towers, a B.O.B driving a banshee will appear. It will despawn if it escapes. Missions 6 and 7 have no B.O.B in it. Game Modes Here are the game modes for Campaign... Easy: Laugh as helpless victims flee in terror from their inevitable slaughter. Recommended for starters. ---- Normal: Face firm resistance from competent, determined enemies, but burn through enough ammo and you will eventually triumph. ---- Heroic: Fight against formidable foes that will truly test your skill and wits; this is the way Halo is meant to be played. ---- Legendary: Tremble as teeming hordes of invincible alien monsters punish the slightest error with instant death... again and again. ---- Mythic: Ruthless enemies will follow you and will punish you with the most worst death. Half moon has risen. Are you able to survive? ---- Noble: The full moon has risen. Prove that you are worthy to fight through the treacherous nightmare of hordes. ---- Reclaimer: The time has come. Prove you are a Reclaimer. Storyline A squad of Spartan IV's, called The Prowlers, seek to destroy the Covenant onslaught on a planet called Able. At 2553, Spartan G-49 has joined the squad. Another squad was also deployed, called The Sheath Squad, also composed of Spartan IV's and it's leader, Coyote R-78. They have come to Able to stop the invading Covenant, and The Prophecy, started by The Prophet of Revelation. But The Prowler's disadvantage was Feta 'Tothamai and the Deceiver. They were sent on Able to prevent anyone from stopping the fulfilling of The Prophecy. The Berserker, a UNSC Frigate, stood on Able to evacuate civilians. UNSC troops also needed to be evacuated since some of the UNSC marines and units couldn't afford to fight of and defend Able. Captain John Kirk, the commanding officer of the UNSC Berserker and two squads, The Sheath and Prowlers, usually informs the Prowlers and Sheaths about their missions and objectives that they are assigned to do on Able. Mission 1: Meltdown John Kirk assigned a torch and burn mission for Wolf B-15 and The Prowlers. They must burn down the ONI LASKY Base. Spartan B-15, (also known as Wolf) the leader, commanded Spartan G-49 to activate the UNSC turrets so Spartan B-15, Spartan G-49 and The Prowlers to mow down the Covenant troops for escape. John Kirk sent pelicans to Able to aid the Prowlers. The Prowlers squad just had to defend UNSC workers of the Prowlers HQ before a Pelican can arrive. Mission 2: Capture The Pelican flew to The Sharks HQ to defeat another Covenant squad and rescue a missing squad of UNSC called squad Dingo, but suddenly 3 Banshees destroy the Pelican, causing the Pelican to crash at the Sharks base platform. Wolf B-15 noticed Zeus T-45 missing. As Spartan G-49 woke up, he/she saw Fleet Master Feta and 2 Rangers capture them. Wolf fired at the Elites, but the 3 Sangheili cowardly ran away with the captured troops. As Spartan G-49 and Wolf B-15 found the Sangheili team, both of the Rangers were killed and the troopers were found alive. When Feta escaped, John Kirk assigned a mission to locate data pads that a squad of troopers have had during a battle between a small squad of Unggoy and Sangheili at a mountainous settlement. Objective 3: Mountainous John Kirk assigned another mission. He ordered The Prowlers to assassinate Elder Ithrael, a minor prophet who has been dispatched by the Prophet of Revelation. Wolf B-15 lead the troops through a cliff at night. The Deceiver, a new cruiser built by the Covenant, passed by and found the group. All of the troops were dropped off and ambushed the Prowlers. Spartan G-49 located a and ran away.]]warthog and the UNSC got on, and fired at the Covenant troops through a road until they reached Ithrael's location. As the UNSC troops set out to assassinate Feta, a Phantom dropship appeared and deployed heavy Grunts and Elites. While the troops were ambushed, Kozell bravely lounged on Feta and attempted to assassinate him. Feta pulled him off his back, then killed Kozell with an energy dagger, and escaped again when he piloted a Banshee headed towards a Covenant AA gun. After the squad of Covenant were defeated, the UNSC went on Falcons to pursue the Feta. Mission 4: Head of the Hatchet All of the Prowlers were dropped at Feta's location after a long drive at day. As the UNSC were heading towards the Seraph, they got pinned down by Revenants. The squad had to do nothing but bypass them without destroying them. The group headed toward the Covenant AA gun and seen Feta on top with two Zealots. Captain John Kirk contacted Spartan G-49 himself, saying that Feta must be assassinated. The team first disabled the Heavy Covenant Anti air gun defense unit. Feta's Zealot troops with him attacked the UNSC and all the other Covenant troops retreat. The Revenants who were pinning them down still chased after them. Spartan G-49 has destroyed the Revenants and killed the Zealots. Spartan G-49 has assassinated Feta. John Kirk asked Spartan G-49 to pick up the data pad Feta has retrieved As they headed towards the Falcons, The Deceiver appeared again and destroys the Falcons. The group had to do nothing but destroy The Deceiver. Mission 5: Lennox ''"Evacuate the citizens from crumbling New Lennox." The Prowlers reached the city of New Lennox, besieged by Covenant; their mission was to evacuate citizens from the forest of crumbling structure. Spartan G -- 49 was on a torch and burn mission with ODST that were deployed on the mission. As soon as The Prowlers evacuated the citizens from the last tower, the leader, Spartan B - 15 sensed an unidenfied non -- hostile squad jolting the door. The squad was The Hogs team, who asked The Prowlers to destroy The Deceiver, so they attempted to do so. Mission 6: Belly of the Beast "The beast of ultimate tyranny must be overwhelmed." The Sheath Squad and Prowlers make their way to the belly of the beast to destroy their engines. As soon as they reached the engine room, they were unexpectedly confronted by the Covenant Loyalist Movement. As soon as Corhyn, a loyalist member, claimed Var's place, Spartan B -- 15 and The Sheath Squad confronted Corhyn, killed him, and threw an explosive. The Deceiver blew up, leaving only Spatan G-49, Zeus, Dillian, Qui, Kai, and Duran and with most of The Sheath Squad wiped out, leaving only Coyote, the leader. He ordered the Spartans to get on the Orbital Insertion Pods. As soon as they landed on Able, a pelican picked Zeus, Dillian, Qui, Kai, and Duran up, but Spartan G-49 refused to go and instead was headed for the hostiles. Duran and Kai died after being shot by Banshees at the pelican evacuating them. Mission 7: Berserker Spartan G-49 has seen lots of civilians and UNSC marines being evacuated from Pelicans and dropped off at the Berserker Frigate. Spartan G-49 headed towards a horde of incoming Covenant forces including numerous Covenant commanders. Spartan G-48 sacrificed it's own life to kill the incoming Revelation Loyalist hordes to the death. Spartan G-49 was remembered at the Prowlers Memorial for honoring the deceased. UNSC Marines, Captain John Kirk, especially the surviving members of the Prowlers group. Transcript ---- '''00:00 HOURS, OCTOBER 30, 2559 CRYO BAY, ONI LASKY BASE (Cut scene) (Spartan G - 49 walks with Wolf B-15, the leader of The Prowlers.) *''Spartan G - 49: "Damn split jaws. We're gonna go dead soon enough..."'' *''Spartan B - 15: "Spartans never die. They're only missing in action."'' *''John Kirk (COM): "Commander. ONI LASKY Base is under engagement. The combat has been lasting for 2 days and defense units weren't able to get a hang of it! A Covenant division outnumbered the LASKY Base defense units 120 to 80! There is little time before those bastards advance and kill all of them! You must hurry, Commander. Pelicans will evacuate you and your squad including the defense units and ONI personnel right after your mission."'' *''Spartan B - 15: "Understood captain."'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black. All the Spartans and Marines are led by Wolf.) *''Wolf B-15: "Everyone, let's move!"'' *''Wolf B-15: "I'm assigning you on this torch and burn operation, Lieutenant. Mow down the assailants and burn LASKY Base at all costs necessary. The Pelican will come to lead you to the next mission. UNSC troops defending the HQ will be transported to The Wolves HQ."'' *''Spartan G-49: "Understood, sir."'' (Fades to black before playing) (Fades from black) (Pelican busts through) *''UNSC Pilot: "Guys, come in! That soldier's gonna set the torches!"'' *''Sangheili Ship Master: "You demon! We will have no mercy on you!"'' (The Sangheili Ship Master gave a marine a thrust) (The Prowlers board the pelican) (Spartan G-49 sets torches) *''UNSC Pilot: "Here comes the detonators!"'' (The Ship Master snarled at the UNSC) (Spartan G-49 boards the Pelican) (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (Banshees appear and bring down the Pelican.) *''John Kirk: Commander. I'm giving you another assignment. A squad called Dingo has been missing. Locate them. This is a contingency plan. You and your squad will have to deal with some risk management."'' *''Wolf B-15: "Understood captain--"'' *''UNSC Pilot: "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WERE GONNA GO DOWN!"'' *''(Pelican crashes)'' *''Zeus T-45: *coughs as he is being taken away by Sangheili*'' *''Wolf B-15: *coughs* "Dammit..."'' (Wolf B-15 hears Sangheili snarling) *''Dillian W-67: "Oh sir, i'm reading a distress beacon..."'' *''Wolf B-15: "That might be missing troops..."'' *''Sangheili Ranger: "Master Feta, the demons are here!"'' (Sangheili Rangers and Feta retreat with the captured UNSC Militia Troops.) *''Paun V-63: "They're probably in this abandoned hangar."'' (Paun V-63 saw some Sangheili pulling away an unconscious Zeus T-45) *''Paun V-63: "Sir, I see some Sangheili with Zeus T-45."'' *''Wolf B-15: "Well, let's get a move on. Those hostages can't wait long."'' *''(Fades to black)'' *''(Fades from black)'' *''(Wolf B-15 and Spartan G-49 find the missing troops)'' *''Wolf B-15: Squad Dingo is here!'' *''Feta: "Kill the demons!"'' *''Zeus T-45: "Dammit split jaws... broke my arm a bit..."'' *''(Spartan G-49 kills the Sangheili Rangers)'' *''(Feta runs before The Prowlers could encounter them)'' *''Duran S-30: "That split jaw retreated again and headed somewhere."'' *''Wolf B-15: "We better find out where he's headed by following him."'' (Wolf B-15 talks with a marine) *''Wolf B-15: "What is your name?"'' (The unnamed marine starts to cough) *''Unnamed Marine: "Dirk R012, sir. Dingo Six."'' *''Duran S-30: "Dingo?" '' *''John Kirk (COM): "Those 6 marines are part of squad Dingo, a squad that was dispatched to protect a rural mountainous village... until they were brought by Sangheili to this abandoned hanger."'' *''Tain R-90: "Sir, I see a strange thing escaping on a Banshee..."'' *''Wolf B-15: "Any description for it?"'' *''Tain R-90: "Negative."'' *''Duran S-30: "Aye. I spot a visor on the Sangheili's helmet and a design on it's back..."'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black) 22:34 HOURS, DECEMBER 4, 2559 MOUNTAINOUS RURAL VILLAGE, PLANET ABLE (The Prowlers head to Feta's path at night with a Pelican) (Pelican drops off The Prowlers) *''John Kirk (COM): "Commander, we have been hearing rumors that Elites and Covenant bastards have been killing locals at this mountainous settlement. Most of all, we also heard a rumor that an Elite with golden armor was the one who killed some of the Colonel Militia soldiers who were dispatched to stop the unit. They've also seen what they call a "king alien on a throne" who was the one ordering the Covenant to attack the settlement. You must neutralize those two. Any surviving locals or Colonel Militia soldiers will be evacuated on a pelican."'' *''Wolf B-15: "Alien on a throne? That's familiar..."'' *''Wolf B-15: "Spartans! There are two specific targets that need to be assassinated! A split jaw with golden armor and an alien on a throne! Most importantly, eliminate the Covenant forces and protect the locals!'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (Wolf B-15 is seen crouching behind a jagged rock) (Var 'Yhamai is seen with active camouflage looking for more to kill) *''Var 'Yhamai: Demons... *grabs out energy sword*'' *''Wolf B-15: "That might be the split jaw. Lieutenant, neutralize it."'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black) *''Wolf B-15: "Hmm. It dropped data pads. *picks them up* Interesting..."'' *''Kozell Y-54: "Sir, about the alien on the throne."'' *''Wolf B-15: "Spartans, assassinate the alien on the throne."'' *''Colonel Militia Member: "I'll be your guest, sir."'' (Covenant Dropships appear killing Tain R-90 and Paun V-63.) *''Kozell Y-54: "Are they breathing?"'' *''Wolf B-15: "They're gone."'' *''Colonel Militia Member: "I'll take care of that rat for you."'' *''Wolf B-15: "Kozell, accompany the soldier. We will take care of those hordes." '' *''Wolf B-15: "Everyone else, eliminate the unit!"'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (Kozell confronts Elder Ithrael) *''Elder Ithrael: You will never succeed demon!'' (Feta gave Kozell and the Colonel Militia Member thrusts with his energy sword) *''Dillian W-67: "DAMMIT! SIR! KOZELL WAS KILLED IN ACTION!"'' *''Wolf B-15: "Dammit... Lieutenant, confront Elder Ithrael."'' *''Spartan G-49: "Yes sir."'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (Cut scene after Elder Ithrael is killed) (Feta looks at Elder Ithrael's corpse then snarls at Spartan G-49) (Feta then retreats on his banshee to a Covenant Anti aircraft gun) (Wolf retrieve some data pads containing a lot of information and contacts Kirk) *''Wolf B-15: "Captain, some data pads were dropped, anyways Captain, we have successfully assassinated the minor prophet Elder Ithrael."'' (The data pad included the following data...) They're gonna get me. Yes they are. This is terrible. Oh nooo... seriously. Those aliens were too big and we're too small. They took away my parents, never to be seen again. I'm just an ordinary UNSC Marine and I can't fight badasses like that. I'm not another Master Chief. If I were Master Chief, I would've saved my parents, but that's a different story. Those alien retards will haunt my life forever... (Another data pad dropped also has included the following data shown...) Death toll of the ONI LASKY Base engagement has been calculated... 900 UNSC Marines have been KIA, 120 are MIA 321 ONI Personnel are KIA, 89 are MIA 12 Spartans have been KIA, 15 are MIA 2 commanders are KIA, 5 are MIA The total calculation, 1214 are KIA and 229 are MIA during the ONI LASKY Base engagement. Just below is a diagram that represents the following data in it... RED DOTS: Allied forces and ONI LASKY Base security forces. BLUE DOTS: Covenant forces and interlopers attacking the base. Seen entering 2 main enterances of ONI LASKY Base. WHITE LINES: Structure that is part of the ONI LASKY Base. 2 main entrances were crowded with interlopers, and it also includes an entrance to a dead end and allied forces being pinned there at it. Allied forces everywhere were pinned by the Covenant interlopers and assailants. The ones killed will be remembered and this engagement. Our strong hearts will never forget this tragic event that has happened to the ONI LASKY Base... *''John Kirk (COM): Good job spartan. Now assassinate Feta 'Tothamai. He is a Sangheili Fleet Master. He's going to activate an AA gun that will defend against reinforcements. You must destroy the AA turret therefore Pelicans can safely land to take you to the next mission.'' *''Woman Local (in Dutch): "Helpen!"'' *''Dillian Y-54: "Ma'am? Are you alright?"'' *''Woman Local (in Dutch): "Wie ben jij?"'' *''Dillian Y-54 (in Dutch): "Ik ben Dillian. Alles goed met je?"'' *''Woman Local (in Dutch): "Ja ik ben."'' *''Dillian Y-54 (in Dutch): "Wat is je naam?"'' *''Woman Local (in Dutch): "Helena, Dillian meneer."'' *''Wolf B-15: "Dillian, evacuate the locals A.S.A.P!"'' *''Dillian Y-54: "Yes sir."'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black) 09:30 HOURS, MARCH 9, 2560 AA TURRET OUTPOST, PLANET ABLE (The Prowlers board the Falcons and fly to the AA guns) (Falcons drop off The Prowlers) *''Wolf B-15: "Feta 'Tothamai must be located here. Lieutenant, destroy that AA gun before Feta activates it. Some ODSTs are here to aid you."'' *''ODST: "Let's rock and roll!"'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black) *''Qui E-12: "There he is! Feta!"'' *''Wolf B-15: "I'm also sending Qui E-12 for aid. You Lieutenant and Qui E-12 will work to assassinate Fleet Master Feta Tothamai. Be careful, those split jaws are agile, so ensure that you keep distance from them."'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black) *''Sangheili Zealot: "You'll pay for this, cowardly humans!"'' (Both of the Zealots charge at The Prowlers) *''Qui E-12: "Incoming!"'' (Spartan G-49 kills the Zealots) (Revenants approach and fires lasers) *''Wolf B-15: "Revenants! Take cover!"'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (The Prowlers sprint to the Falcons while The Deceiver approaches and demolishes the Falcons) *''Spartan G-49: "The Falcons are gone. What do we do to get out of here?"'' *''John Kirk (COM): Commander, you and your squad must head to New Lennox. Defeat the enemy forces. Defense units have been greatly outnumbered and we need your aid. We're sending Pelicans. Stand by for a moment.'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black) *''UNSC Pilot: "Here sir!"'' (The Prowlers hop on) (Fades to black) (Fades from black) 15:45 HOURS, FEBUARY 2, 2561 NEW LENNOX, PLANET ABLE *''Wolf B-15: "We're here..."' *''Wolf B-15: "Evacuate citizens from the crumbling structure before UNSC forces are wiped out completely by the Covenant forces." (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (The Prowlers are evacuating the civilians) *''Wolf B-15: "Take cover spartans. I'm sensing an unidentified unit in the area trying to jolt the door. Everyone stand by. Lieutenant, please advise."'' (Door knocks...) (Door barges) *''"Unidentified Forces: "Drop your weapon!"'' (Unidentified forces commander approaches Wolf while Wolf aimed his firearm) *''Wolf B-15: "Identify yourself."'' *''John Kirk (COM): Commander. Stand down. That's an order.'' (Wolf B-15 listens then lowers down his assault rifle.) *''Unidentified Forces Commander: "I'm Coyote R-78, leader of The UNSC Sheath Team. Like your squad, our commanding officer is Captain John Kirk. We need your aid to demolish The Deceiver, a Covenant cruiser built by the Covenant. Captain John Kirk sent us an order that me and your squad will have to cooperate to demolish it.'' *''Wolf B-15: "I'm Wolf B-15. Let's do this hell for leather, that Cruiser is probably on wild hellish insanity."'' *''Coyote R-78: "Indeed."'' *''John Kirk (COM): "Have you gathered the civilians?"'' *''Wolf B-15: "They're all up for evacuation captain."'' (Pelicans arrive) (Fades to black) (Fades from black) 17:08 HOURS, FEBUARY 5, 2561 THE DECEIVER, OUTER SPACE *''Coyote R-78: "This must be the belly of the beast."'' *''Wolf B-15: "Spartans, move out."'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black) *''Coryhn: "Those demons must pay the price for their arro--."'' (Coryhn has been assassinated by Wolf B-15) *''Geshraa: "Our brother has fallen! Kill them!"'' *''Yakov: "WE'RE GONNA DIE! AAAHHH!"'' *''Wolf B-15: "Me and The Sheath Team will have to kill the loyalists and destroy the ship. You soldiers escape the cruiser. The explosive device I will place is a potent bomb that will detonate within 30 seconds. Me and The Sheath Team might not make it out alive. You soldiers would have to go without me-- "'' (Geshraa gave Wolf B-15 a thrust) *''Geshraa: "You must pay demons!... for the blood... you have shed on our brother... and our master...'' *''Arath 'Thoramee: "Brother, we must go."'' *''(Arath's arm got shot by Zeus T -- 45)'' *''Arath: "Grr... agony and torment!"'' (Geshraa and Arath escape on Banshees) *''Yakov: "AAAHHH NOOO!"'' *''Buarake: "NEVER!!!"'' *''(Buarake attempts to commit suicide by blowing up Zeus T-45 but instead damages Zeus T-45's shields)'' *''Zeus T-45: "DAMMIT! G-- GUYS! IT'S GONNA BLOW! IN 20-- 19-- DAMMIT!"'' *''Coyote R-78: Soldiers. On the drop pods.'' *''Spartan G-49: Yes commander.'' (Spartan IVs board the Orbital Insertion Pods and fly out of the supercarrier.) (The Deceiver blows up) (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (Spartan IVs get off drop pods) *''Zeus T-45: "We must head to The Sheath Base. Do you mind hopping on?"'' *''Spartan G-49: "Negative, i'll take care of the remaining hordes."'' *''Kai D-67: "Farewell, spartan."'' *''Spartan G-49: "You too. Just don't let the split jaws bite..."'' (Fades to black) (Fades from black) (Cutscene) (Fades to black) (Fades from black) 04:23 HOURS, DECEMBER 21 2561 NEW RITZGRAD, PLANET ABLE (Cutscene) *''Sangheili Ultra: "Kill the demo--"'' (killed by Zeus T -- 45) *''The Prophet of Revelation: "You demons! We are the Heaven's trumpets! Do you dare to interfere!?"'' (Covenant forces keep firing) *''Dillian W-67: "Dammit! I'm pinned!"'' *''Revelation: "Sangheili! Slaughter them!"'' *''UNSC Survivor: "Revelation is escaping on a Covenant warship!"'' *''Revelation: "You are... all of you... vermin. Such a shame. This whole system... home to vermin... everything... everything will be burned. You think you can escape on such a bad time? You think that the Demon saves you? No. Everything will burn until it's surface is but glass... truth has spoken."'' (Revelation escapes by gravity lift up to a Phantom) *''"Qui E-12: "TAKE COVER!"'' *''UNSC pilot: "Spartans! Board the Pelican!"'' (Spartans board) (Fades to black) (Fades from black) 19:00 HOURS, DECEMBER 21 BERSERKER CRUISER, OUTER SPACE *''Qui E-12: "Glad we are alive."'' (Dillian W-67 looks outside and watches the Covenant glass Planet Able) *''Dillian W-67: "It's all gone... well we have to move on."'' *''Qui E-12: "I know."'' *''Dillian W-67: "So captain, whats do we do next?"'' *''Captain John Kirk: "Our next goal is going to a safe planet and colonize it... if we find one. Or, I should say we'll have to head to Earth."'' (Fades to black) (Credits) Firefight '' '' Firefight in Halo: Fall of Able still returns. The player can change new options, the "AI traits" and the "Ally traits". The player can change the AI traits and can make enemies weak, or potent, whereas the player can change the Ally traits and can enable allies or disable allies for Firefight. Firefight Maps with descriptions Backbone -- A supercarrier is erasing and scattering every trace of UNSC units like toys. Fight amidst the tormenting belly of the beast. Oupost -- An AA Covenant outpost was used for UNSC air craft demolitions. Fight amidst it's platform. Siege -- Covenant invaders are at bay at ONI LASKY Base. Fight amidst crumbling UNSC defense platforms. Jolt -- New Lennox city of ABle was besieged by Covenant. Fight amidst the forest of crumbling towers and outnumbered UNSC defense units. Rift -- This remote rural mountainous village was overwhelmed by Covenant split jaws and Unggoy. Fight for survival amidst it's cracking and smoking remnants and debris. Bad Habit -- An abandoned hangar is up for grabs for the Covenant. Fight inside a split jaw infested nest with the rotten stench of cadavers. Category:Fan Games